


Go gentle into that good night

by justziang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justziang/pseuds/justziang
Summary: 此時他不缺的便是時間，緩慢的梳理出尼爾啟程的旅途，同時他又害怕時間，他比他實際明定的歲數還要年老，即使他們能這樣逆轉時間，很多事物是不會變的，他們依舊在自己的時間線上前行，失去亦同。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 4





	Go gentle into that good night

A little older, a little wiser,  
but happy to see you  
──Interstellar(2014)

「變老一定很難受。」

  
他們陷在溫暖的被窩裡，全身有著情愛過後的黏膩與慵懶，他們的腿交錯著盡可能更近的靠著彼此的身軀，男人閉著眼睛享受尼爾在他的臉上逡巡的指尖，那漂亮的手指在幾分鐘前還在他的背後搔抓出火辣的疼痛，尼爾的聲音聽起來軟綿含糊，也聽不出這句話的來由，唐突的將他們靜享的沉默推上某種邊緣，讓他的心臟沉默地在那一剎那緊縮起來，男人睜開眼睛看到尼爾漂亮且佈滿水氣的眼睛，他愛極了那雙眼睛為他失神且落淚的模樣，還有性愛的餘韻中尚未消除的迷戀，他知道一切都不會毫無來由，時間的順序能被打散，問題的答案也未必在未來。

「為什麼？」他握住尼爾的手輕柔的摩娑，他控制過後的語調不帶一絲起伏，尼爾為此訝異的睜大眼睛，但沒有試著收回自己被佔有的手。

「行動不便，所有年輕時習以為常的物事都變得困難，彷彿和時代脫節，或是被人遺忘。」尼爾翻動唇畔，抿成不滿意的線條，「我還要補充什麼嗎？」

「是的，但年老也讓人變得誠實。」男人不禁想起自己對薩托說出的字句是否是一種神話，在這個行業裡老死是冀望或是無法達到的解脫，他看著年輕的尼爾越來越像當初為他點健怡可樂的模樣，他從保守的冷漠態度轉為深怕有所缺憾的瘋狂愛意，他無法坦然面對的事物終有一天會找上他，他只希望自己讓尼爾感受他所感受的，在他們初識時既陌生又徒勞的愛意，濃烈的讓他既困惑又滿足。

「為什麼你總是看到好的一面？」尼爾的腿不安分地在他跨間輕蹭，他順著他的大腿扶上他的腰時已經重新被帶進情慾中，他用手抽插著尼爾濕潤的後穴，換來尼爾甜蜜的低鳴。

「我沒有。」男人躲著尼爾追上來的吻，並在他困惑的眼神裡勾起嘴角，「所以我在這裡。」

「只用你的手操我嗎？」尼爾在他更深入時喘息。

「我為了避免不好的事物，我創立了天能，也有可能無法達成我想像中的死法。」

「這在這種時候說可不怎麼浪漫。」尼爾夾緊他的手指晃動他的臀部吞吐，在他分心時成功的逮到他的唇熱烈的吻他，他讓尼爾翻身背對他側躺，抬起他的腿讓陰莖再次滑進他熱燙的體內，他沒有鋪陳的撞上帶來甜膩快感的所在，尼爾的手握上他覆在尼爾心口的指掌，在高潮的混亂裡穩穩地十指交握，再一次地射在凌亂不堪的床單與胸腹上。

「我知道。」男人沒有放開他的手，啄吻尼爾汗濕的後頸，「若說到想要老死，有人說我入錯行業了。」

尼爾輕輕地笑了起來，沉默了好一陣子才又開口：「變老很難受，但我想我能接受這個。」

「為什麼。」男人前所未有的痛恨自己的明知故問，但他知道尼爾會給他想要的答案，而他無法放棄這個過於疼痛的可能。

「我們能一起變老。」尼爾的呼吸近在咫尺，往後靠在他懷裡心滿意足的笑著，「我能接受這個。」

男人抱緊尼爾掩蓋自己的情緒，即使他急促的呼吸可能洩露了一切，或是他泛紅的雙眼被尼爾憐惜的用吻安撫，他突然明白了問題不是重點，答案才是，他獲得的答案便是尼爾所能給他的救贖。

*

男人在還沒有開口前就預知到了自己的舉動會被歸類於魯莽，在他的人生中首次被真正定義為毫無計畫的部分，他撐著被歲月刻畫的身軀踏進逆轉門，過去習以為常的失真與微薄的氧氣讓如今的他花了幾分鐘適應，他知道艾佛斯和惠勒在阻止他的立場上還是會為他準備好一切，他只需要在如今茁壯成蔭的組織中找到幾個被閒置的資產取用他所需要的，在臨行前他在壁爐的火光裡烤暖身子，驅走經年累月累積的病痛，艾佛斯不再為他愚蠢的舉動動怒，年老與過多的時間讓這個身經百戰的老兵也學會了寬容，或是容忍的藝術，惠勒站的筆直有如標槍，俐落的外表後是擁有兒女的母親，他們離開了天能，卻是少數能喚醒他記憶的友人，他很慶幸自己能讓他們在最後陪他度過，人到了一定年紀，很多事就變得無關緊要，他的話讓艾佛斯像過往一樣抽動他的眉毛， _這個世界對你來說永遠不會是無關緊要_ ，他的聲音僵硬而直白，卻讓他們在柴薪燃燒的聲響中笑出聲音，他知道自己不該再插手任何事物。

他在安全屋裡度過了以年為計算的時間，他花了大量時間閱讀並反覆重溫他和尼爾僅存的書信，此時他不缺的便是時間，緩慢的梳理出尼爾啟程的旅途，同時他又害怕時間，他比他實際明定的歲數還要年老，即使他們能這樣逆轉時間，很多事物是不會變的，他們依舊在自己的時間線上前行，失去亦同。

他知道自己不該再插手任何事物， _除了這個_ 。

男人無法形容再次看到尼爾的感受，豐沛而清新，像是個未經雕琢的創作，尼爾遠遠的就認出他，他猝不及防的看著尼爾朝他走來，柔軟的對他微笑，「我以為你是他，但你看起來更需要一個擁抱。」

於是男人讓尼爾抱緊他，感受到尼爾鎮靜表象下過快的心跳，他像個孩子一樣坐在路邊的花圃邊緣，拍拍身側的空位，「快來坐我身邊。」

「你真像個驚喜。」尼爾自然而然地握住他的手，「你一直都能讓我心跳驟停。」

「你指的是哪一個部分？」

「你經歷過的部分嗎？還是我即將面對的未來？」尼爾笑出聲，在他開口前用食指壓住他的唇，「嘿！別說，我很享受無知的優勢。」

「尼爾。」他忍不住喚道。

「你不該告訴我任何事，」尼爾笑著讓他反握住自己的手，「你看起來很累。」

「也看起來很老。」

「你永遠低估了你的吸引力，親愛的。」尼爾吻了吻他，笑得調皮，「我相信現在的他會慷慨借給你一個吻的。」

「不管如何你還是打破了你的原則，你的出現解釋了很多事情。」尼爾淡淡地說，沒有說破那些顯而易見的事實，尼爾沒有問未來的自己，或是他逆轉的原因，他遵循著兩人訂下的原則，那讓男人再也說不出更多的話語。

「我猜年紀改變了很多事情。」

「我也很高興你到了會改變的年紀，我會再看到你嗎？」

「你總是如此年輕。」男人迴避了他的問句，「那讓我想起自己有多老。」

「但我很高興看到你變老，那告訴我變老並不都是壞事。」

「我知道我得回來。」男人無法遏止的落淚，「我需要那個答案。」

「瞧瞧我們。」尼爾憐惜地看著他的表情，「我們一再走進彼此的迴圈。」

「我不確定這是好是壞。」

「但還是很高興見到你，我會試著不去忌妒過去的自己的。」尼爾站起身，吻了吻他的前額，踏上他原本的路途回到他們的公寓，他知道他們會纏綿一整晚，無法饜足的索求彼此，他知道尼爾會說出年輕的他需要的那個答案，男人目送他離去，發現自己的舉動早就暗示了他單向的旅途，尼爾的回答也暗示了這樣的會面不只一次，直到他終於能坦然面對他迴避了一生的事物。

即使如此，他仍期待著每個和尼爾相遇的瞬間。

Fin.


End file.
